


The Importance of Maintaining Pack Integrity (Remix C of "Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going")

by orphan_account



Series: Choose Your Own Adventure [4]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to sexually dominating Ray, Fraser really does need to be this fucking mean, and it has everything to do with Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Maintaining Pack Integrity (Remix C of "Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going")

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56269) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> This really does not show Fraser in a very positive light at all.

Ray, more than anything, needs to understand his place in the pack. Our own little pack, discounting Diefenbaker (I don’t mean to be speciesist, but he is half-wolf and, as such, has no place in our human dynamic or sexual hierarchy). Ray is submissive to me, and always has been. Briefly, when we first met, things were different; I was distracted by his presence and Ray Vecchio’s absence. Without knowing it, Ray Kowalski, by knowing something I did not, had the upper hand.

That, however, was an accident not of his design or mine, so I eventually (sometimes I think too quickly) forgave him for it. I was downright indulgent for a few weeks, while I assessed him as a new partner and potential lover. I tolerated his doomed-from-the-start pursuit of his ex-wife (which, at least, taught me just how firm a hand Ray needs). His other actions, his desperate need for approval from everyone, especially me, told me everything else I needed to know.

I did not enter into a romantic and sexual relationship with him lightly, but in pursuing that aspect of our “duet” (as his pride insists he call it) I was lax in showing him where he belonged in our pack. In retrospect, it was hardly surprising that he punched me by the lake. Nor was it surprising that he, soon enough, volunteered to receive my blow in return. I made sure I hit him with enough strength to demonstrate that whatever he was trying to achieve, he got a little bit less than parity out of the entire mess.

Of course the nonsense about the transfers came to nothing. When I laid out the story of how the tragedy of the _Robert MacKenzie _was being used as a cover for a crime of such magnitude, he could no more walk away from the situation than I could. While our little pack is important to us, we are very aware that we are bound by both vocation and temperament to a greater service.__

The details of that adventure not only worked out for the greater good, but also furthered our relationship. Standard procedure for buddy breathing, of course, dictates that I should have blown air into his lungs through his nose, not his mouth. But Ray was, quite literally, out of his element, handcuffed and helpless, and I was not about to let such an opportunity pass unexploited. So I claimed his mouth, and him, with primal intensity.

And with plausible deniability. I turned around and let his instincts guide us as we pursued the course of justice, partly as a reward and partly because he had been in such a state of open rebellion that I needed a tactic of temporary retreat to further my overall strategy. It was unfortunate (for our relationship, although very fortunate for the Great Lakes) that he turned out to be right.

Nowadays, maintaining our pack’s integrity is much simpler. When it comes to sex, the submission he struggles with in other areas of life comes naturally to him, but he still needs to be reminded, from time to time, of how much he needs the control of another. Of mine.  
Sometimes it’s a simple matter of physical aggression and unkind, impolite orders. Other times, I arouse him, which in turn arouses me in our usual feedback loop of pleasure. I allow myself the relief and ecstasy of orgasm, but keep it from him. Instead, I gently bind him, arranging him so that friction and its attendant relief are impossible, making sleep difficult. 

In the dark, I listen to him pointlessly, perhaps even unconsciously, thrust into dark air. I enjoy his whimpers, and if he didn’t need this lesson so very badly, I might even allow his desperation to arouse me anew. If I do this too often, of course, Ray will eventually learn to bring himself to orgasm from the subtle sweep of the sheet on the skin of his back, from the memories of how I have given him pleasure in the past. And that is a lesson I may well allow him to teach himself, but tonight’s lesson is different and right now, I just want to sleep.

Eventually, Ray will resign himself to his frustration, and his conscious mind will tell himself whatever he needs to hear, but deep down, where he truly lives, he will be satisfied, because he will again know his place.


End file.
